The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Currently, arbitrary waveform generators are capable of producing arbitrary waveforms based on digital data stored in memory that represent each point in the desired arbitrary waveform. These current arbitrary waveform generators often include memory in which to store the digital data for each point, a sequencer to retrieve the data from the memory and to provide the data in a sequence for the desired arbitrary waveform, and a digital-to-analog converter to receive the data from the sequencer and output an analog waveform based on the data. These current arbitrary waveform generators, however, often use significant amounts of memory, which can be expensive in terms of costs and chip space.